dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
The Grand City
The Grand City is the largest city in the Vale and is the centre of all wizard government. It is built on a network of floating islands connected by bridges and has over two million inhabitants. Its leader at present is The Great Nogard, founder of the Vale, who, in turn, leads the rest of the Vale. The islands that the Grand City were built on are constantly drifting, and you must count on portals to find them. History TBA Topography There are twelve islands making up the network that is the Grand City. They are each named after Leaders of the Wizard Council. Valior The largest island is called Valior, after Valior the Great, the first Leader of the Wizard Council. This is the centre of the Grand City and all the government buildings and Nogard's castle and private park are there. The large marble gates to the Grand City are iconic, and have a statue of a rose dragon and a thorn dragon, in honour of W. Wiggleswand's play, The Rose Dragon and the Thorn Dragon. Smattix The island of Smattix is named after Neumy Smattix, the third Leader of the Wizard Council. It is the centre of commerce in the Grand City, home to both Vertik and Horizont Alley. Vetasri The island of Vetasri is named after Iael Vesrati, the fourth leader of the Wizard Council. It is the home of The Academy, the high facility of education in the world. Oteik The island of Oteik is named after Bibbly Oteik, the fifth Leader of the Wizard Council. It is the home of the Dragon Library, the largest collection of dragon lore in the world. Prever The island of Prever is named after Prever the Long, the sixth leader of the Wizard Council. It is home to defenses against enemy forces, but since the Vale is a mostly peaceful place, Prever is mostly a residential area. Reyas The island of Reyas is named after Sanand Reyas, the eighth leader of the Wizard Council. It is primarily a residential region. Pasi The island of Pasi is named after Kepha Pasi, the ninth leader of the Wizard Council. It is a place of worship for people of any religion. Lopo The island of Lopo is named after Comar Lopo, the tenth leader of the Wizard Council. It is home to the Ministry of Dragon Discoveries. Landmarks *Dragon Library (largest collection of dragon lore in the Vale) *Gigi's Bling Shop (jewellery store owned and operated by Gigi Ode) *Horizont Alley (famous shopping district) *Nogard's Castle (home of the most powerful wizard in the Vale, The Great Nogard) *The Academy (highest facility of education in the Vale, usually attended after the usual elemental schools) *The Grand Gates (gates to The Grand City, made out of marble) *The Market (market where park owners shop for all dragon park needs) *The Rainbow House (primary wizard government building) *Vertik Alley (famous shopping district) Inhabitants *Admar *Bob Ploss *Elmin the Stirrer *Gigi Ode *Hartfell *Orlon *Sirotta Miller *Temaira Meadows *The Great Nogard Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Human Settlements Category:Inhabitants of the Grand City Category:Unitary City-States Category:Constitutional Participatory Democracies Category:Authoritarian Multiculturalists Category:Mixed Economies